


Surprise

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [14]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom!Tom, Light Dom/sub, Self-Defense, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom surprises you in the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

 

 

His flight was delayed again but I wasn't worried. I check the phone as it buzzes.

~~3:33am  
still waiting 2 take off. 2nd plane in a row. There by afternoon.  
Luv u~~

He must be tired from the jet-lag

*Turning in. Try to sleep.  
Be safe  
Love you too*

I smile turning in the bed sheets. By the time I woke up, his plane would be on the ground and he'd be home again. My ear buds slide into my ears. After the second song, I feel myself starting to fall asleep. I feel the vibrations in the wall as someone slams their door. People coming home from the bars, no doubt.

The fourth song ends when I hear someone moving around in the living room outside the bedroom door. I turn down the volume to make sure I'm not crazy. I don't move as the door opens. I keep my eyes shut. The floor creaks as someone kneels next to the bed behind me. I had nothing to defend myself with and there was a great chance that he was stronger than me.

I slowly stir to make it look like I'm asleep. One of his hands pushes the hair away from my face. The other pulls the sheet down my side. He leans in, kissing my bare arm through the shirt.

"Mmm Tom," I whisper as I turn. I open my eyes a little. Before I can see anything, he kisses my lips slowly as his hands snake under me. I grab my IPod and swing it, hitting him in the side of the head. He groans loudly as he hits the floor. I race off the bed and flip on the bedroom light.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Tom sits on his side as he rubs his head.

"What the hell, Tom! I thought you were a fucking burglar! What's the matter with you? What if I had a knife?"

He checks to make sure he's not bleeding.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't. I'm sorry," he says standing up, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you don't fucking do it like that!"

I snatch the blanket from the bed and pick up the IPod from the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"You've been on a plane for over ten hours and I'm slightly pissed off. I'm sleeping on the couch."

I slam the door and throw my things on the sofa. I wrap myself quickly and turn up the volume to drown out everything. The battery was low but I didn't care because I would be asleep by the time it died.

After an hour of silence, I go to check on him. He's asleep on his back with a hand towel on his head. I lay on my side of the bed as he snores lightly. Under the towel is a small red bump where I hit him.

"Sorry, sweetie," I whisper, pulling his arm around my waist.

I close my eyes and wait to fall asleep. Instead, I grow tired and watch the back of my eyelids. The sun starts to raise through the curtains and can feel Tom wake. He moans as he kisses my cheek.

"Good morning, Darling," he purrs. I moan softly, unable to speak. His thumbs runs slowly over my bottom lip. I turn away, wanting to sleep.

"Mmm."

His hands push up my shirt to the curve of my breasts, letting the cool air sting my soft skin, making my peaks harden.

"You can keep your eyes closed if you want. Just don't let me stop."

"Then don't."

His mouth stays on me as his fingers lightly pull my panties up. Each tug pulls the cloth deeper into my core. He stops to stroke his fingers on the cloth between my thighs. My breath shakes as my eyes open. He glides past the cloth and works two fingers slowly into my flesh. First, he is slow, watching his fingers disappear into me. Then he moves faster, letting my juices slide down his hands.

"I'm awake."

"Mmm, your body will be soon." He takes his fingers away, sucking them clean as I open my legs to him.

"How your head?"

"Waiting to sit between your legs."

I wrap both of my legs around him pulling him to the bed. I sit on his hips as I feel him hard underneath me. He groans as my palm rubs him through his boxers.

"It really must be morning," I say biting my lip. "How sorry are you?"

"It depends, how sorry are you?" He pulls the band to his shorts down as he frees himself. I lean forward to claim his lips and push back up. I pull my panties to the side and position myself over him. His tip nudges into me, inch by inch, making me gasp. He grabs my hips and pushes up in small rhythms.

I almost fall over, bracing myself on his chest. I move myself onto him as he works his cock into me. I can feel myself tense around him too quickly. He slows, watching me from the below. A smile crosses his face as he pulls out, dragging us to the head of the bed. He leans to the headboard as he whips my shirt off.

We're silent for a moment as he studies me, straddled on him. I feel my panties slide back. He takes his lip, biting it.

"Let me see," he says quietly. His hand wanders my skin, his nails testing me. "Close your eyes and grab the headboard."

I obey him, waiting for what's next. I feel his fingers curl around my cheeks, kneading them both as he slides both his hands under the back of my panties. His breath at my chest surprises me. I grip the wood tight when he tugs roughly at my cloth. I hear a tear and feel cold air kissing the skin between my open legs. Another tear and my panties are completely gone.

"That's for my head." He lifts up, grinding deep into my core and clit. My knees spread wider. I whimper every time he pushes.

"I-I'm sorry," I gasp, "Tom, please!"

"You can let go now, dear." He smacks my bottom and I let go, grabbing onto his shoulders as he keeps moving his hips to torture me. He stops and I can smell my wetness fill the room. I open my eyes and see my chest heave inches away from his face. "What now?"

Without speaking, I reach into the bedside table, grabbing our scarf. I cover his wrists with it and hang them over the edge of the headboard.

"Close your eyes," I whisper into his ear, "If they open, I'm going to stop and leave you here. Don't move either."

He obeys as I pull off his boxers. He's fully hard and slightly wet from me. I grab onto him, softly sucking on his head. I lick myself off his cock as it twitches. I take him into my mouth and work my way down quickly, hearing his voice shake. I moan too deeply to tease him. He wants to move his hips so badly. I look up, seeing his eyes open for a second.

"Shit, sorry." I give one sharp suck before letting go. My hand grabs his hair so I can look him in the eyes. "Please, do what you want, just don't leave me here."

"I could never leave you here, Darling," I say straddling him again, "You just won't be able to touch me. If you can get free, then you can have me any way you want. If not, then, oh well."

I brace the headboard as I position my core over him. His hands start to pull at the scarf. I slide down on him, feeling my walls stretch to him. We moan as I move faster. His wrists start to slips until they get caught at his thumbs. His head falls back feeling my tight core pump around him. He pulls again to get free with no success. I almost want him to beg. I change my mind and untie the scarf. His hands shot free from the bonds and take hold of me to drag me to my back.

"Unwise. Now you're mine." One of his hands grips my hair, pulling it back with force. The other reach down between my legs and strokes my clit. His hips pound into me as I'm pushed close to the edge. His fingers curl around my hips as his deep thrusts make me screams. I came first, gushing around him. He comes as my walls milk him, filling me.

I laugh as he lays on top of me, both of us sated. I rub the mark on his head, bad that I put it there. The red mark smears in his sweat. I rub off the makeup on his forehead before he tries to pull away.

"What the hell, Tom." I stop, smiling knowing this was all for a planned round two. For now that would have to wait.

"Sorry," he chuckles. I hold him and kiss his head. I'd make him pay for it later after we both rested.

"Don't worry. You will be."

 


End file.
